disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey DeLisle
Erin Grey Van Oosbree, known professionally as Grey DeLisle (pronounced De-lyle) or Grey Griffin, is an American voice actress and recording singer-songwriter. Her Disney roles include Riley Daring in The Replacements, Penny's Mom in Bolt, Aquata and Arista in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, young Yzma in episode 23 of The Emperor's New School, Lor McQuarrie in The Weekenders, Brianna Buttowski in Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil and additional voices in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. She currently voices Queen Butterfly, Jackie Lynn Thomas, and other characters in the Disney Channel/Disney XD animated series, Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Disney roles Char_1173.jpg|Lor McQuarrie Vicki vortex.png|Vicki Vortex Char 29297.jpg|Roxanne (House of Mouse) RileyDaring7.jpg|Riley Daring Penny mother.jpg|Penny's Mother Aquata.jpg|Aquata (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Tlm3pic0001266.jpg|Arista (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Tlm3pic000040.jpg|Aquata and Arista (as children) Young Yzma.png|Young Yzma (The Emperor's New School) vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h45m02s64.png|Teenage Mertle (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Brianna.jpg|Brianna Buttowski SirOscarFish2.jpg|Baby Unicorn (Fish Hooks) BL.png|Band Leader (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Tootie.png|Flute Girl (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Manny meets Flicker.png|Flicker Char 44631.jpg|Miranda 5554e883e5_94629256_o2.png|Weira (W.I.T.C.H.) LeslieLambeau.jpg|Leslie Lambeau (Timon & Pumbaa) Nona.jpg|Nona (The Weekenders) MMTorgo24.png|Torgo (as a female) Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2117.jpg|Greenly (The Legend of Tarzan) Char_36399.jpg|Moxie Morgan Le Fay USWW.png|Morgan Le Fay Stella's-Voice-Modulator.png|Stella (Miles from Tomorrowland) Jackie Profile.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Grunkle_Stan_Headshot.jpg|Grunkle Stan's female voice (Gravity Falls) Gertie Growlerstein.png|Gertie Growlerstein (Henry Hugglemonster) Queen Gemma.png|Queen Gemma (Miles from Tomorrowland) Kree-Wimpley.png|Kree Wimpley (Miles from Tomorrowland) lego-freemaker-pic.jpg|Maz Kanata (LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures) Naare.jpg|Naare (LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures) Queen_Butterfly.png|Queen Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Hope_profile.png|Hope (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) chava_7d8c7c10.jpeg|Chava (Star Wars Rebels) darja_8bb5497f.jpeg|Darja (Star Wars Rebels) Oora.jpg|Oora (Star Wars Rebels) ellegra-sofia-the-first-3.98.jpg|Ellegra (Sofia the First) opal-sofia-the-first-1.69.jpg|Opal (Sofia the First) Char_94358.jpg|Nan-Oh (Henry Hugglemonster) Tana_Nile.png|Tana Nile (Ultimate Spider-Man) S1e10a_Girl_“Never_hurts_to_help”.png|Olive (Wander Over Yonder) Gliss 1.png|Gliss Mia.jpg|Mia (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) S1e11 mrs gleeful.png|Mrs. Gleeful (Gravity Falls) Carla_appear.png|Carla McCorkle (Gravity Falls) 114-1-.png|Betty Brant (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h47m36s198.png|Baby Nani (Lilo and Stitch: The Series) Finders Leapers 5.jpg|Dr. Mendoza (''Elena of Avalor') External links * Category:American actresses Category:1970s births Category:Bolt Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Replacements Category:Peter Pan Category:The Emperor's New School Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Star Wars Category:Females Category:People Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Disney Fairies Category:Fish Hooks Category:The 7D Category:Actresses Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Women comedians Category:American comedians Category:Gravity Falls Category:Planes (film) Category:Handy Manny Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Timon and Pumbaa Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:People from California Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:The Lion King Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:The Weekenders Category:American voice actresses Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:The Fox and the Hound Category:The Aristocats Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Rescuers Category:Frozen Category:Oliver & Company Category:Monsters University Category:Henry Hugglemonster Category:Sofia the First Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Pickle and Peanut Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:American television actresses Category:American film actresses Category:Voice actresses Category:Elena of Avalor